1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable-mechanical-section controlling device that drives and controls a movable mechanical section, such as a pan head, on which an image pickup device is placed, for, for example, object search; and to a method of controlling the movable mechanical section. The present invention also relates to a program that is executed by the movable-mechanical-section controlling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-268425 discusses, as an automatic tracking mechanism, a structure of a remote control pan head system that accommodates a television camera. That is, the document discusses a system configuration or a device that can automatically perform an object search operation by a combination of an image pickup device section and a pan head.